The Very Thought
by Missmishka
Summary: Set after 2x10 "Wrath of the Gods" Agron reacts to thoughts that Nasir's affection may have turned to Spartacus. M/M Slash, hint of Saxa/Gannicus.  COMPLETE.


A/N: Because there was more Spartacus and Nasir in the finale than my Nagron. A fanvid on youtube presented the idea that Spartacus spared Nasir's life because he fancies the body slave for himself and I had some muses stir with want to write *that* story but my Agron muse laid them all to rest with an icy glare and barked order to "divert fucking thought!" So this was the diversion. Finished and posted in a bit of a rush to get to bed for work tomorrow, so apologies for any glaring errors. I'll edit as needed over the weekend.

_**The Very Thought, by MissMishka**_

DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories embellished on a little more than the show may do. Not for any profit.

* * *

><p>The glare has long been absent from Nasir's gaze when it rests upon Spartacus, but Agron no longer knows if such a thing is for the good.<p>

It served no purpose for his little man to harbor hatred in his heart for the liberation the Thracian had offered or essentially forced upon the body slave, but if something else were coming to dwell in Nasir's heart for their leader ….

Agron calls himself a besotted lummox for even considering such impossibilities, but he sees much to encourage such thought.

Stuck as they had been upon Vesuvius intimacies had cooled between them with Agron not wanting his affection for the other man to serve as entertainment for their brethren, but now they had reclaimed the temple and he had slept alone these past two nights. The first night's separation due to prolonged talks of strategy with Spartacus, Crixus and the unlikely addition of Gannicus to their council, the second because Nasir opted to stand guard on the wall in an obvious move to redeem himself as watchdog in their leader's esteem.

He was not so enamored of the young man that a few days apart were intolerable; it was not ideal or desirable to be away from Nasir but neither of them would wither away without the light the other cast upon them. It was what happened in the daylight that aroused suspicion.

Spartacus turning to Nasir for this chore or that task. Nasir smiling to Spartacus as the sword grew lighter in the Syrian's grasp during training.

The Thracian drew people to him. His was a presence many a person sought for various reason. He earned faith, trust, loyalty and devotion from them all; Agron was proud to call the man friend in life and brother in cause. Mira had loved the man to her death as the German was certain other women had and would do before Spartacus entered the afterlife, but had Nasir also become so enamored of the man?

It is a question that plagued him all of the third day back within the temple walls. He tried to force it out with exhaustion by joining his fellow Vikings in rebuilding the wall taken out by the catapult, but it failed to divert fucking thought from mind.

Darkness fell and when he sought out Spartacus to discuss the progress of the day it did not help his sanity to find the Thracian clapping Nasir on the back as the two sat companionably upon the steps watching Saxa attempt to bait Gannicus into sparring. He spared her no response when she called to him to translate a taunt to the Celt; her lustful gaze conveyed her intent far better than spoken word. If he had not been caught up in jealousy he would have laughed at her antics and wished the Gladiator luck for he would need it when that woman took Gannicus for lover. And it was only a question of when because his sister from across the Rhine clearly meant to have that man.

Such affairs equaled to shit on his path to Nasir, so Agron sidestepped them with the singular intent of removing Spartacus's hand from the Syrian's back. Agron held the Thracian in such regard that he was willing to allow the man to keep the limb, for now, so long as they could reach the understanding that touching Nasir was only for the German to do.

He tread heavily up the steps to where they sat, drawing concerned glance from his lover and an amused consideration from their leader. When he drew level with them Agron bent forward, put a rough hand to Nasir's neck and yanked the man forward until their mouths met.

It was not a tender or passionate kiss as he had given the Syrian in past; it was a blatant claim of ownership. He kept his lips firm and allowed his teeth to gnash against the softness of Nasir's mouth. His lover flinched for a moment under the onslaught, but quickly softened.

He put a hand to Agron's shoulder, stroked in a manner meant to soothe and parted his lips under the crush of the German's mouth. In moments he had skillfully changed the course of the exchange; taking it from claiming to kissing. When he pulled away for breath he deliberately bit Agron's lower lip and looked up at him with smoldering dark eyes.

As he stared into that heated gaze, Agron's knees fairly melted and he would have forgotten all of the jealousy that had spurred him to action had Spartacus not chosen that moment to chuckle aloud.

"It would appear you have set the tone for this night," the Thracian declared with a jerk of his head toward the yard.

Nasir looked past him and when his face brightened with a sudden laugh, Agron turned to find source of amusement.

Saxa had taken matters into her own hands and apparently knocked Gannicus to his arse in the dirt where she then straddled the man like the conquering warrior she was. The Celt appeared rather dazed from the savage kisses she put to his mouth then moved downward as she tore the garments from the man's body.

More interested in seeing his Syrian nude, Agron turned from the spectacle as Lugo and Nemetes shouted encouragement to the woman. Nasir rose willingly enough when urged to his feet and they moved into the temple.

"Do you not wish to watch?"

The question drew snort of derision to indicate how much he did not wish.

"I would participate," he countered, shuffling the man back into shadowed enclosure.

Nasir blinked at the words and frowned with confusion. His eyes narrowed and growl rumbled in his chest as he looked toward the yard then back to glare up at the German.

"And which would you be participating with? That wild banshee from your homeland or that muscled whore that followed Spartacus from the arena?"

It was Agron's turn to blink in confusion at words spoken but when comprehension dawned he threw his head back to laugh aloud.

"I meant only that I intend to fuck," he stated, pressing his forehead to Nasir's and staring into his eyes with carnal intent. "That I would do only with the wild little man before me."

A smile crooked the corner of his lover's mouth before Nasir put his hand to the back of Agron's head and drew their mouths together.

Walls would forever harden his cock after encounters such as these with the former slave. The man's lips promised nirvana while his mouth was pure sin, its heated depths luring tongue and breath until Agron is not certain he will ever retrieve either. When he did finally break away to recover air in lungs Nasir huffed out a laugh while his hands went to the Gladiator's hips.

"Most fortunate for you then that this wild little man has such poor taste as to want only a stinking mountain of a German like you," the young man taunted, grinning in open challenge as he cupped Agron's cock with one hand while tearing at his subligaria with the other.

He ignored the taunt, conceded that after his labor of the day his body did reek from dirt and sweat, and tangled his fingers in Nasir's hair. With a firm grip on the dark locks, he tugged until the shorter man's head bent backward to a degree from which he could not escape the gaze Agron leveled upon him.

"Am I all you have taste for?"

Nasir did not seem to take the question seriously as he grinned and tried to free himself enough to resume kissing, but Agron refused to allow his lover such freedom in the moment. When the man realized he would be held in such position until he addressed the query, he frowned and looked up with genuine confusion.

"Have I not made plain that I seek only you?"

"Of late? No," Agron growled, unable to stop his hand from tightening its grip to further arch Nasir's neck. He placed his other hand on that taut column of flesh, caressed the throat and wondered if he were truly such a possessed lover that he might strangle this man if his love strayed. "Spartacus has snared much of your attention these past days and my arms have been empty of you for two nights when you should be within my reach."

With a hiss the Syrian twisted free of his punishing hold, unconcerned with the strands of hair he lost in the process.

"_You_ speak to me of time spent with Spartacus when that man has your ear far more than I can hope to have? The man beckons and you run from my arms or our bed to whatever whim he has. Think you I have not questioned motive behind such loyalty?"

Confronted with such accusation Agron froze in body while his mind ran with the sudden thought of how his lover might have seen such things. In his mind the thought was absurd but when his tongue made to speak such a thing it was stopped by the realization that his own jealousy was perhaps more absurd.

"Apology," his mouth uttered as his head dropped shamefully. "I ..."

He could find no excuse worthy of uttering and stopped useless tongue from trying to voice anything more.

Fingers touched his jaw, tipped it upward until his eyes were forced to meet the dark gaze of his lover.

"You thought I had desire for Spartacus?"

There was a wonder upon his face; it seemed a fascination that such a thought could have crossed the German's mind.

"Spartacus is an admirable man and strong leader; I am honored by the trust he has placed in me having made attempt on his life. I have found strength within myself that I had never been given chance to embrace and I am belatedly grateful for that." As he spoke Nasir moved closer, turned and pressed Agron back against the wall with gentle hands. "He placed sword in my hand; gave means to fight, but it is you who gives me reason to face battle. Spartacus may have taken the collar from my neck and offered freedom, but it is only with you that I am liberated and know what it feels to be free."

The words moved Agron and he would have stopped further dialog with tongue and teeth, but Nasir put restraining hands on his shoulders to prevent such action.

"Since I laid eyes upon you there has been no one else and there were never any before that moment for me. When I heard first words from you I realized part of myself had been missing and I knew it only in that moment because that part had somehow found me. I am whole only in your company."

He pressed his lips softly to Agron's and it melted mind, body and soul into a malleable lump for the Syrian to mold as ever he would. No words came to mind that could ever convey that same sentiment back to his little man, so the Gladiator would make do with the only asset he had had the whole of his life; his body and physical force.

He pulled Nasir to his chest, growled deep in his throat at the feel of the man against him, and did his best to attempt absorbing his lover into his own being. Their hands clawed at bindings until any barrier of garment remained between their bodies while their mouths twisted together until they found a near perfect seal. Near perfect only in that they could not share one breath through the kiss and had to break apart to draw air into starved lungs.

His hands went to Nasir's ass and the man needed no additional urging to climb upward until his arms were wrapped tightly around Agron's neck while his knees bracketed the German's hips. They thrust together, cocks chafing as they each ground against the other. It hurt so fucking good that the Gladiator threw his head back with a curse in native tongue. Nasir hissed and took advantage of the arched neck he was presented with, bearing teeth and biting into the taut flesh at the side of that throat.

"Fuck," he gasped out, body bucking at the bite as his eyes rolled backward at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

"Gods, yes," Nasir panted, biting kisses up Agron's next, past stubbled jaw until his wet lips latched onto the German's mouth. "Now."

He cast eyes around them, seeking surface and lubricant to aid in their desire. Such things were easily accessed at in his chamber as they kept such items near their pallet, but going there would have taken steps greater than the Gladiator could manage to take at such a moment. Against the opposite wall sat a table still bearing food from the evening meal and he stumbled toward it while Nasir distracted focus with his teeth nipping Agron's earlobe before nimble tongue flicked out to tickle the bitten flesh.

It mattered naught how scarce food could become for them all as he pushed aside remains of the meal to make room to set his lover down upon the table. He twisted his head to capture the man's wicked mouth and battle that agile tongue with his own. Nasir pulled from the kiss with a delighted laugh, breathless from the brief wrest for dominance between their lips.

He was an unabashed and carefree lover when given such liberty and Agron would have himself in the man before he spilled his seed, which would happen shortly given how quickly he approached climax from such simple things. Jealousy had fired his temper and Nasir's words had turned that to passion and lust now added to the volatile mix that needed release immediately.

Nasir reached out with searching hand to find a phial of oil upon the table. Without hesitation he upended the container upon their groins, slickening flesh in the quickest, messiest way possible. Neither man cared, though, as their hands immediately went to spread the liquid over cocks and beyond. Their fingers met beneath Nasir's balls on the way to stretch his hole open for Agron's possession. Shudders go through them both at the contact as they each continued on their path.

The German pulled back just enough to watch his love crook index finger and insert it into his own ass. The Syrian arched his back at the small penetration and when Agron added his finger familiar hiss tore from the little man's slackening mouth.

"Fuck!"

"Gods, yes," Agron laughed in response at the reversed roles. "Now."

In their previous joinings he had taken greater care, but neither could wait for such attention this time. He withdrew his finger and Nasir's followed. The former slave immediately curled his fingers around Agron's shaft, aimed the phallus and impaled himself on the German's cock.

What kept the Gladiator from spilling at that very moment he had no idea, but he managed to withstand the pleasure. He fucked his little man quick and rough, he needed release too desperately for anything else. When his hand went to Nasir's cock to jerk the man off he found his lover's fingers already there.

They both watched with avid eyes as their hands worked in tandem to wring release from that long, slender shaft between them.

The second spasm hit to expel Nasir's seed, Agron bent forward with a bruising hand on his lover's hip to hold him in place while he thrust to completion in that tight arse. He opened his mouth over the man's shoulder and bit down hard as he reached climax.

The world darkened then exploded with light within Agron's mind as the pleasure wrung him dry. When the orgasm began to wane he found himself slumped over his lover, flattening the man back against the surface of the table.

He would have apologized for such ill treatment, but Nasir fairly glowed with satisfaction and all they could so was grin at one another. With reluctance he pulled his softened cock from the haven of his lover's body as he straightened. He pulled the Syrian gently upright to sit upon the edge of the table before he cupped the man's beloved face in his battle roughened hands.

"I had thought you simply my heart," he confessed, staring intently into those dark eyes. "You are my life, found and returned to me. The thought that you could be gone from me, by death or defection…."

Nasir smiled and stopped the words with a tender kiss.

"It is the same for me."


End file.
